


Of Kisses and Tiny Cats

by jeonswonwoo



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's it that's all there is to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonswonwoo/pseuds/jeonswonwoo
Summary: Sunggyu finds out not only Woohyun got them a cat, he also gave it a stupid name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing started out because of me and my friend tweeting each other about woohyun naming his cat puppy and i wrote half of this on the bus back to university.  
> 100% gross fluff and cute cats  
> the tittle is probably stupid but it's the only thing i could come up with im sorry. any typos im sorry but im just blind to them apparently  
> if you want you can always hit me up on my social media [tumblr](https://http://kimseeokjins.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuansmarc)

It's 6 p.m and Sunggyu just got home from work. Normally he would come home to Woohyun already preparing dinner or just him lazying around on the couch seeing the same romantic comedies for the hundredth time. The perks of being a writer and working from home, he guesses.

But not today. Today Sunggyu gets home and Woohyun is nowhere to be seen, the only thing that indicates his boyfriend is home is the pasta boiling on the stove and all the lights turned on — Sunggyu swears his boyfriend has no idea how to turn off a damn light.

When he places his shoes near the front door he takes five steps before he sets foot on a toy. He looks down and sees a toy in the form of a cute little mouse, which is weird because they don't have toys (well, they do, just not the type of toys they would leave laying around the house for everyone to see), much less pet toys because they have no pets. Zero pets, not even a fish.

Unless the spider that's been on their window for two days, because fucking Nam Woohyun refuses to kill it, counts as a pet.

“Woohyun," he calls as he puts the toys in a place where no one will trip on them and kill themselves, but there's no answer so he tries again. "The water is boiling over!”

He barely has time to finish before Woohyun is running from their bedroom to the kitchen shouting, "Holy shit fuck, I completely forgot!”

"Not even a kiss?" Sunggyu asks pointing at his lips when Woohyun runs past him.

"Asshole! The water's not even close to boiling over," he pouts.

"Oh, I know," he shrugs. "I just figured this was the best way to get your attention, seeing you didn't answer when I called your name," he gets closer to his boyfriend and gives him a soft peck on the lips. "What were you even doing in the bedroom that got you so distracted? Were you—"

"No, you pervert," the younger cuts him. 

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," he tells him wiggling his eyebrows and Woohyun just sighs.

"I have a surprise!”

A surprise. Nam Woohyun has a freaking surprise! 

If Sunggyu is being honest he’s kind of excited but also kind of worried about this surprise, maybe unsure would be the best way to describe it. Woohyun’s surprises are always a little too big and too over the top — like that one time he surprised him with a ticket to the Maldives for Christmas vacation, or the one time he surprised him with a fucking Mercedes-Benz, latest model and all, when his beat-up 1999 Ford Fiesta died on him before he left for work last year; and it’s not like Sunggyu didn’t have the money for a better car, sure, being a teacher didn't pay great but it was enough to buy a nice car, it’s just that he didn’t see the point in spending money when his car was working perfectly — and somehow Sunggyu knows the toys have something to do with all this.

He comes out of the bedroom holding something inside his sweater, and Sunggyu knows that a pet is going to come out of there. What pet he has no idea, it could be a freaking monkey for all Sunggyu knew. 

"Ta-da! It's our Puppy," Woohyun says excitedly.

The thing is, Sunggyu is pretty sure Woohyun just said puppy, but what he's holding is a cat. A very, very tiny and cute cat.

He puts the back of his hand against his boyfriend's forehead, and nope, no fever. "Are you felling okay?" he inquires and the other man nods. "That's a cat!"

"I know," the other replies.

"You called it a puppy."

"That's his name," he says and his eyes are shining with happiness and excitement.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes but resists his urge to smack his boyfriend's head when he looks at his happy face and the cute little kitten he has in his hands. 

The cat is all white and the tip of his tiny ears are grey and Sunggyu falls in love instantly, almost forgeting he should be mad at Woohyun for bringing a cat home without talking to him first. 

Sunggyu looks at his boyfriend and tries to put his serious face on but he barely manages to. “You need to stop doing these things without consulting me,” and he fails to sound upset by a long shot, instead sounding soft and understanding. 

“I know that,” he goes over to the stove, cat still in his hand, and turns it off. “But look at him, Sunggyu!” and he almost shoves the cat down his face. “He’s so cute and tiny, and they were giving him away, I couldn’t just leave him there. What if they didn’t find anyone to keep him and they ended up killing this cute little ball of fur.” 

Woohyun and his taste for being too dramatic when he was trying to get out of something. 

“Shut up, you probably saw someone on your Facebook feed asking if they wanted a cat and just decided to say that yes, you wanted one,” Woohyun huffs and drops his body on the armchair, letting Puppy stay on his lap playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

“You’re right, but still… Sometimes I get lonely when you’re not here," he confesses. “This is a pretty big apartment and it gets lonely and boring being alone when I have to write, so I just thought having a pet would be nice.”

Sunggyu approaches the younger man and sits on the arm of the chair, caressing his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. 

“You could’ve said so, Woohyun. I’m not against us having a pet, quite the contrary, but I just wanted you to ask me about it. What if I was allergic to cats?” 

“But you’re not.”

“But what if I was?” He insists. 

“Sunggyu, I’ve known you for 13 years and we’ve been together for 8. I know you better that you know yourself most of the time, trust me, I wouldn’t do something that you’d hate or that I knew it was a risk to your health, dumbass,” he slaps the older man’s thigh lightly and Sunggyu smiles because of course he wouldn’t, and he knows that. 

Woohyun is the most thoughtful person he knows, and he always has a way of knowing what Sunggyu needs even before he knows it himself.

“Plus, don’t think I haven’t payed attention to you every time we walk by a cat or a puppy,” he adds. “Your eyes always shine and you go ‘we should get one’ but then we never do, so I just wanted to surprise you. Are you mad?” he asks looking at his boyfriend, who’s now kneeling next to him so he can pet Puppy.

Sunggyu laughs softly at the question, “Of course I’m not,” he reassures him. “I’m just happy you didn’t spend a ton of money to buy it like you do with every thing else, I was just trying to scare you a little into thinking I was. I clearly failed!”

“Yeah, you did,” Woohyun smiles. “We can never get really mad at each other, can we?”

“We love each other too much for that,” he agrees. “I'm just mad that you gave the poor cat the stupidest name you could think of.”

“It’s cute!” Woohyun argues. 

“It’s really not,” Sunggyu replies and picks up the kitten. “He gave you a stupid name didn’t he, Puppy? He did. But don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you like this again.”

Woohyun should be offended, but it’s impossible when his 28 year old boyfriend is talking to their cat like how he talks with every baby he sees. And Woohyun thinks that maybe they should start talking about babies soon, because he knows Sunggyu too well and he knows a hint when he sees one.

“Fuck, I love you!” He blurts out.

“Aw babe, I love you too.” Sunggyu gets up from the floor and kisses his boyfriend. “And I promise I’ll try to be home a lot more. I wish you would’ve told me you felt lonely.”

Sunggyu, still holding the kitten, sits on Woohyun’s lap, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

“I didn’t want you to worry because it’s really not a big deal. I knew you would make a huge thing out of it and blame yourself for something it’s pretty normal to happen when you work from home and your boyfriend doesn’t,” he says and caresses Sunggyu’s head.

“I spend too many hours at school anyway, and I deserve more time at home with my lovely boyfriend and our tiny son.”

“You did not just call our cat our son,” Woohyun laughs in disbelief. 

“Yes, I did. You're acting like you aren’t the lamest and softest in this relationship.”

Woohyun laughs again, holds his boyfriends hand and brings into to his lips to kiss it, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Sunggyu makes a gagging sound but smiles at him and nuzzles against his boyfriends neck, kissing it softly. 


End file.
